


Pure Happiness

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: When Yuuri and Victor finally get the chance to adopt a child, there’s only one Yuuri takes an interest in. Through the years, their loves for one another grows and eventually their little family grows bigger.





	

His leg bounced nervously up and down as he waited impatiently for the receptionist to call their names. It’d been nearly a year-and-a-half since they first started the adoption process-a time full of stress, uncertainty, and hope-and now they just had a few more minutes. A few more minutes of waiting, before they would meet with children that could possible end up with them. Today might be the day they finally expanded their family of two to a family of three. It was a simultaneously thrilling and terrifying thought.

No amount of preparation-reading, classes, planning-made Yuuri feel completely ready for what would happen. There was a possibility none of the children would even take a liking to them and they’d have to wait even longer. Victor had tried to keep his mind off that chance, but it was obvious to him the other man had the same thoughts. Occasionally, Victor’s eyes would scrunch up and he’d get a distant look for the briefest of moments.

Before Yuuri could fall too far into those thoughts, a woman called out their names and looked expectantly around the waiting room. They quickly stood from their chairs, exchanging a smile with the woman as they made their way over to her. She gestured for them to follow her through the door she’d just appeared from, then closed it behind them. No one said a word as she led them down a short corridor, took a right, then opened another door.

The room was painted a light blue with wispy clouds on the ceiling and a bright yellow circle that seemed to be the sun in the very middle of it. Several children were sitting off to the side near a large toy chest, while another group sat in large beanbags talking animatedly to one another. None of them drew Yuuri’s attention-not the loud auburn haired girl or the adorable dark haired boy playing with a stuffed rabbit. No, the one that Yuuri was drawn to had choppy straw-colored hair falling to their shoulder and sat alone at a table in a corner. They clutched a marker tightly in his hand and had their head bent so far down, Yuuri couldn’t see their face.

“That’s Yuri. He’s a bit of a handful. As first time parents, it’s best you speak with some of the other children. They’ll be much more manageable.”

“Does he normally play by himself?”

The woman rolled her eyes, but didn’t refuse to answer his question. “Yes. He angers too easily and has no friends because of it. Now, Natalia is quite an amiable child. I’m sure you’d find her quite agreeable.”

“You go and do that, Victor. I’m going to talk to him.”

“Actually-”

“I’m not surprised. Have fun.”

Yuuri smiled at Victor, then made his way over Yuri and took a seat in one of the uncomfortably small chairs at the table he sat at. “Hello.”

“What do you want?”

“Just to talk.”

“Why? I’m sure you’re just like all the others. You’ll pretend to care, but you’ll pick one of the others.”

“I’m not interested in the others.” The boy looked up at him through his hair for a split second, but looked back down when he saw Yuuri watching him. “What are you drawing?”

“Cat.”

“Very nice. Do you like cats?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we don’t have any cats, but we have a poodle named Makkachin. He’s a huge ball of fluff that loves to play. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we got a cat.”

Yuri tapped his marker on the table, then put it down on the paper he’d been drawing on. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri, which is your name as well, right?”

“Yes. That would get confusing.”

“We’d have to come up with a nickname for you.”

“My grandpa used to call me Yura.”

“Yura it is.” Innocent blue eyes watching Yuuri intently-much more intently than any child Yuuri had ever met-made up his mind for him. “Would you like to come home with us? I don’t think we can today because of all the paperwork we’ll need to do, but would you like that? For us to be your parents.”

“I guess. You’re better than those other morons I’ve talked to.”

“That’s… nice.”

* * *

 

“Victor, have you seen Yura’s jacket?” Despite the pile of jackets by the door, none of them was the black jacket with cat ears on it that Yuri always wore. “It has to be here somewhere. I know he brought it home from school with him. Where did it go?”

“Here.”

“Where did you find it?”

“On the barstool.”

“What was it doing there?”

Victor dropped a kiss on the top of his head at the same time he dropped the jacket into Yuuri’s open hands. “No idea. The two of you need to hurry. You’re going to be late.”

“I know. Yura! Time to go!”

“Have a good day at work. I might be home late.”

“You, too. Text me when you know. You know how Yura gets if he doesn’t have enough time to adjust to the fact you won’t be there to tuck him in before bed.”

“Will do.”

Before Victor could say anything else, Yuri trudged into the room with his backpack slung haphazardly over one of his shoulders. Neither of them were surprised to see he wore a black shirt with a lion on it-most of his shirts had some sort of cat on them-and a pair of worn jeans. He wordlessly held his hand out for his jacket and slipped it on, making sure to pull the hood over his messy hair. Blue eyes looked expectantly at Victor and Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, until Victor reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Have a great day at school! Love you!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“One of these days.” Victor placed a quick kiss to Yuri’s forehead and disappeared out the door.

“Are we going?”

“Do you have your lunch and all your homework?”

“Yes. Can we go now?”

“Yes. We need to hurry or you’ll be late.”

“You say that every morning.”

After getting Yuri out the door, Yuuri checked his watch and followed Yuri down the stairs. “That’s because we’re nearly late every morning. I should start getting up early.”

“You already get up early. You almost fell asleep at dinner last night.”

“You’re too smart for you own good.”

“That’s not what my teacher says.”

“Not being good at school, doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. You just have to figure out the best way to learn for you. I’m sure you will.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“I’m always going to believe in you.” Yuuri stopped walking and bent down in front of his son, so he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. “You know that, don’t you? It doesn’t matter what anyone else says. I’ll always believe in you.”

“Stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

“Sorry.”

“And dad? I know and I love you, too.”

“Good. Let’s get you to school.”

* * *

 

With a little hum, Yuuri accepted Victor’s offer and took a sip after Victor finished topping off his glass of wine. Once the bottle rested back on the table, Victor worked his way back in between Yuuri and the arm of the couch. He lazily rested one arm across Yuuri’s waist, then brought his own glass up to his lips for a long pull of the dark liquid. The television played softly in the background, but they’d both stopped paying attention to whatever was on the screen long ago.

Despite their best efforts, Yuri had disappeared to his room after they had dinner and they hadn’t heard anything from him since. It wasn’t uncommon for him to spend most of his night holed up in his room, but he’d normally watch something with them before he did. Tonight had been different, he’d made some excuse about homework after dinner and left before either of his parents could question him about it. Victor had shrugged his shoulders in response to Yuuri’s confused expression, then convinced him to enjoy the extra time they had to themselves.

Naturally, it surprised them both when Yuri appeared in the living room with his eyes downcast and his hands buried deeply in the pockets of his favorite hoodie. He took several steps further into the room and came to a stop next to the chair he typically sat in during their family time. His cat weaved her way between his ankles, purring loudly and looking up at him with big eyes. Yuuri set his wine down on the coffee table, but didn’t get up to avoid setting Yuri on edge.

“Yura, is everything alright?”

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and got a defiant expression on his face. “Why wouldn’t it be? I can take care of myself.”

“We know that, but that doesn’t mean something can’t be wrong. Did you want to talk?”

“I… I wanted to ask you a question. Both of you.”

“Of course. Ask whatever you want.”

“How did-this is stupid. I’m going back to my room.”

“Wait.” Making sure to keep his grip light, Yuuri wrapped his hand around Yuri’s wrist and pulled him back. “Asking questions isn’t stupid. We’re not going to laugh. Ask.”

Yuri’s eyes roamed over Yuuri’s face, looking for something, and dropped his shoulders slightly when he found whatever it was he wanted to see. “How did you know you liked papa? Not as a friend, but as more.”

“Does our Yura have a crush?”

“Hush, Victor. It can be different for some people, but I knew I liked Victor after he made me realize how loved I really am. He helped me find myself and I fell in love along the way. Do you think there’s someone you might like?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Who?” When Yuri pulled a face at him, Yuuri took a step closer to pull his son into his arms and wasn’t surprised when Victor did the same on his other side. “What harm comes in telling us? It’s not like we’ll embarrass you.”

“Maybe not you, but you will!”

Victor held up on of his hands in a pacifying gesture, then wrapped his arms back around him. “I won’t. Promise. I’ll even do a pinky promise!”

“Okay, old man. I get it. His name’s Otabek.”

“Isn’t that the nice boy that carried your books for you when you broke your arm?”

“So?”

“So, you have good taste. Just like your papa.”

“You’re so gross!”

“I’m being supportive!”

“I don’t know why I went to you two for advice. I should have asked Aunt Mila.”

“She’d have made fun of you.”

“Better than saying he’s cute.” Yuri struggled to get out from between them-not having any success and eventually giving up. “How am I supposed to know whether Beka likes me or not?”

“You won’t know until you ask him.”

“Victor’s right. The only way to know for sure is to ask.”

“What if the answer’s no? I don’t want to lose Beka as a friend. He’s the best one I’ve ever had. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Assuming he feels the same way about your friendship with him, you’ll both talk through it and remain friends and if that doesn’t happen… Well, then he was never a good enough friend for you to begin with.”

For a moment Yuri remained oddly quiet, then he wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed them tightly. “Thank you. I know I’ll always have both of you.”

* * *

 

The sound of Victor’s phone ringing distracted Yuuri from the dishes he’d been in the middle of handwashing. He peeked over the bar to see Victor so engrossed in whatever book he was reading, he completely missed the obnoxious ringtone. Without caring he would have to wash it again, Yuuri picked up one of the sponges and threw it at Victor’s head. The man immediately pulled his attention away from his book and gracefully vaulted over the back of the couch to get to his phone.

“Hello?” Victor paused for a second-a smile steadily growing on his face as he did so. “It’s good to hear from you, but I can hardly understand you. Are you in a bad area? He’s in the kitchen. Put it on speaker? Sure.”

At Yuuri’s raised eyebrows, Victor shrugged and placed the phone on the counter in front of Yuuri so he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Hello, Yura! How are you?”

“I’m great. Fantastic actually. I’m glad you’re both there. I don’t think I could have waited if you weren’t.”

“Waited for what?”

“Hold on a second.” The sound of rustling filtered through the speaker, then the familiar sound of Otabek talking in the background and more rustling. “I’m back with Beka this time.”

“Are you going to keep your fathers waiting?”

“Patience, old man.”

“You’re the one that couldn’t wait to tell us.”

“I know, but Beka just got off the phone and I thought he should be here when I told you. I should have done a video chat.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly at his son. “This is perfectly fine, Yura. What did you call to tell us?”

“I really wish I could see your faces right now, but we’re getting married.”

“Married?”

“Yes.” There was a breathless quality to Yuri’s voice that neither of them had ever heard before and they couldn’t help thinking they agreed with Yuri’s early comment about wanting to see each other. “Beka proposed this morning. We’re getting married! Dad? Papa? Are you still there?”

“What? Yes, of course. We’re just… We’re so happy for you.”

“What your dad’s trying to say is we’re a little speechless right now. You’re all grown up now.”

“Seriously? I’m an adult. Why-”

“Yes, but now you’re getting married and you might start a family of your own. It’s difficult. Maybe you’ll find that out for yourself one day.”

“Yeah, maybe. I- Nothing will change the fact I’m your son. I’ll always be a Katsuki-Nikiforov. Even if I do decide to change my last name.”

“We know and we’re so proud of you.” Yuuri fought the urge to cry by leaning further back into Victor’s chest for support. “Our incredible son. We love you so much.”

“I love you both, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time.


End file.
